


YOU CAN FLY TOO

by VinnRockbell



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Haikyuu!! Manga Spoilers, M/M, Post-Time Skip, tsukki_kage_week_2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:01:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24053323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VinnRockbell/pseuds/VinnRockbell
Summary: Kageyama looked back at the court, Tsukishima could really fly even without him.
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Tsukishima Kei
Kudos: 40





	YOU CAN FLY TOO

**Author's Note:**

> Day 4 of #TsukkiKageWeek

They had been given a few minutes to warm up on the court before the game started. While the owner was placing a pair of balls, Tsukishima stood in line waiting for his turn and took the opportunity to try to locate his partner's inconspicuous cap. He still remembered it when Kageyama tried to sneak up on Shiratorizawa, that made him smile. When Tsukishima didn't see him, took a sigh out of him,, it had been so long and even Kageyama could not read kanjis. Fortunately _he was good at sports thats_ the blond thought.

Despite the fact that the game was in Sendai Kageyama had to take different trains from where the Alders training camp was located, luckily Tsukishima had been understanding with him and had written the instructions in a simple way. Sometimes his partner prepared some difficulty for him which he hid with a simple "Learn, king." No matter how long Tsukishima had spent, he still used that nickname that makes him so angry, although it had really been made to him and he liked it when it left the blonde's lips in the form of sighs.

When the train stopped at the station Kageyama ran out, arranging his clothes well. Since he was a professional player, he had had enough fans and that was why when he went to see his partner he used to camouflage himself. Although he had good resistance when he arrived at the gates of the stadium, He needs to get some air, he did not have to wait long in line since he had a reserved entrance by his partner.

He opened the doors to enter the gym and looked for a free seat in the last rows. Once she found him, he settled and when she looked up, there was Tsukishima finishing off a pass. He looks at that from a distance and with a certain homesickness.

Kageyama still remembered when he forced Tsukishima to reach a higher jump point, he still remembered how furious Tsukishima became. If he forced himself to remember, he could still hear the click of his tongue when he said "So you can fly too?" Those memories brought him a wry smile.

Kageyama settled into the bleacher seat, fitting his hat well, crossing his legs and accommodating his face on his right fist. He looked back at the court, Tsukishima could really fly even without him.


End file.
